


"Shuka~"

by pikawaifu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, aqours seiyuu, seiyuu fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/pseuds/pikawaifu
Summary: Neither Shuka nor Anju enjoys being ignored.





	"Shuka~"

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough Anshuka fics in the world and it makes me sad. So, I decided to write some fluff for these two because they deserve all the love in the universe. I’m not a big fan of shipping real life people, but Aquors makes this exceeding difficult. Between Nanaainya and Anshuka and Kmny, like geez these girls,,,,,,,

Next to getting dinner with the rest of Aqours, hanging out at Anju's house was one of Shuka's favorite after practice activities. Everytime she goes over, Mr. and Mrs. Inami seem so happy to see her and Anju's dachshund, Chiitan, is super cute and friendly! Plus, the snacks Mrs. Inami makes for them are always delicious. And, of course, talking to her beloved An was always a pleasure. Except for those times when Anju wasn't paying attention to her, Chiitan and Mr. and Mrs. Inami were all downstairs and, Shuka had finished all the snacks and a glass of water 30 minutes ago. She was beyond bored and Anju was too absorbed in a video game to notice Shuka's anguish. 

Anju was currently playing Splatoon 2, her latest obsession. Shuka had played it before, Anju let her (whilst hovering over her shoulder and giving Shuka helpful pointers). Splatoon 2 was a one-player game with a 4-player co-op option but it was only for those who also owned a copy of the game. And because Shuka did not own a Nintendo Switch and therefore could not play Splatoon 2, she could not join in on the fun currently happening next to her. If this was what Anju was going to do until dinner time then Shuka wasn't going to stop her. 

Sighing, Shuka stands up from the table in the center of Anju's room and stretches a bit before she padded over and plopping herself down in the middle of Anju's bed. Taking out her phone, she opens Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp. Aikyan and Ainya had been playing it a ton recently and so she decided to give it a try herself. It has been fun so far and the animals were just so cute! She also found it was a great way to kill time, perfect for a moment like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anju finally finished her match in ranked mode! She had been playing Rainmaker on Blackbelly Skatepark and it had been a real struggle between the two teams to make it to the pedestal. However, in the end, Anju's team won and her squid-kid sits at the top of the scoreboard with 18 kills! Although, it's not her personal best, she is rather proud of herself. So proud, in fact, that she decides it's alright to gloat just a little bit. 

"Hey, hey! Guess who got 18 kills this round?" She asks, expecting Shuka to respond rather quickly. But there is no response. She tries asking again but Shuka still doesn't say anything. Anju turns her head to look at where Shuka should be, next to her, lounging at the table but she's no longer there. She glances over her shoulder, searching for her friend and finds her easily. Setting her Switch on the table, she calls to her," Hey, Shuka." 

Shuka still isn't paying attention to Anju though, she's tapping intently on her phone screen. Grumbling, Anju crawls over to the edge of her bed and looks up at Shuka sitting cross legged in the middle of it. She whines Shuka's name and tries to give Shuka her best puppy dog eyes but to no avail. Shuka isn't giving so much as a glance away. Now, Anju begins to understands. Shuka is being stubborn and ignoring her on purpose! 

"Shuka!" She whines, drawing out every sound the name produces. Anju can feel her own frustration growing, why is Shuka ignoring her? 

Crawling up onto her bed she attempts to grab Shuka's phone from her hands but Shuka shifts away quickly to face the wall. So, Anju starts to get physical, draping herself on Shuka's back dramatically and repetitively calling out Shuka's name. 

Shuka, however, just purses her lip and continues to play on her phone. The last resort, Anju knows how to get Shuka to pay attention to her. Anju flushes her chest against Shuka's backside, legs encircling Shuka's own, one arm wrapped around Shuka's stomach, the other reaching for Shuka's phone. 

Shuka finally cracks, struggling against the taller girl, "Anju, I'm trying to play!" Anju whines again before finally giving up and wrapping her outstretched arm around Shuka's stomach too. There is a moment of peace, Shuka playing her game and Anju cuddling up to her, chin resting on her shoulder. Breaking the peace, Anju brings her mouth up, her breath ghosting the shell of Shuka's ear. 

"Shuka~" Anju says in almost a whisper. Shivers travel up and down Shuka's spin, Anju can feel Shuka's body compulse against her chest. Hesitantly, Shuka sets the phone down in front of them, hands then moving to her lap. 

"Yes?" Shuka asks, she doesn't know why but she suddenly begins to feel nervous. Or maybe excited? Is it weird if the feel of Anju's body wrapped around her own makes her giddy? Anju rests her forehead on Shuka's shoulder, grip tightening around her midsection. 

"I was trying to tell you something..." 

Shuka shifts a little bit. "Which was?" She already knows, of course, Anju got 18 kills in Splatoon but then again, she has to play along. 

In response, Anju burrows her entire face into Shuka's collarbone, and talks into her shirt. Shuka can feel her lips moving against her skin through the fabric. Is it weird that she's enjoying the feel of Anju's lips too? 

"What was that, Anju? I can't hear you there." Shuka teases. 

"I love you." Anju says, finally. Anju feels as if she's melting, turning into a puddle. Her cheeks burn and she wants to hide but at the same time holding Shuka in her arms makes her feel like she's flying. 

What is she doing telling Shuka something like that? What if Shuka gets weirded out and leaves her? Anju couldn't bear the thought of Shuka not being by her side all because of a stupid impulse. 

Shuka can tell by her voice that the other girl is blushing. Making Anju blush is one of her favorite activities, she's just so endearing when she is flustered. However, Shuka isn't all that used to Anju making her blush, it was a rather new phenomenon. 

There is a moment where neither move, both confound to their own thoughts, and then Shuka rests her own head atop Anju's. She nuzzles it slightly, breathing in the scent of Anju's shampoo. She's soft. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Anju really does play Splatoon, a lot! In an interview she said that the highest kills she ever got was 24! Which, as someone who also plays Splatoon, I was really impressed to hear. Also Aikyan and Ainya both really do love Animal Crossing so I decided to throw that in too.  
> Anchan does have a Deschand named Chiitan and Shuka has referred to Anju as her ‘Beloved An’ before which I think is sooooo sweet!  
> On Uraraji Radio, Shuka talked about how Anju uses this super soft voice when she talks to her sometimes and calls out her name sweetly. Aikyan asks,”Doesn’t that make your heart race?” Shuka doesn’t respond but from the way she described it, to me it sounded like it does. That’s what inspired this fanfic.  
> If you find any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me! I'm pretty new to fanfiction so any help would be very much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
